Monogamish
by dickard23
Summary: Brenda and Fritz get invited to a Christmas party thrown by their friends who are in an open relationship. The results are interesting.


Brenda and Fritz were surprised to learn that their friends, Amy and Joey had an open relationship. The term they used was "monogamish." Their relationship was primary, but they were both allowed to have secondary flings, so long as they didn't threaten the primary relationship. They arranged their schedules, so that they wouldn't meet any of the other's indulgences.

Brenda thought the whole thing was crazy. Fritz thought they might be on to something. A lot of time people cheat or want to cheat to make up for something they're not getting in the primary relationship. If they take away fidelity, then there is no escapism route. When you have a problem, you can't lash out by cheating. You have to actually deal with it, and of course, if you're just horny, you can get your fix.

Brenda and Fritz drove home. "I guess they're happy, but that is crazy."

"What's crazy about it?"

"I just think that if you're in a relationship worth giving a damn about, you should be jealous if your lover is loving someone else on the side."

"Who says they're not jealous. They're just accommodating."

"I don't know. I would be way too jealous if you were with another woman."

"Even if you had another guy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We're humans Brenda. We find other people attractive. Are you honestly telling me you haven't come across any guys that you would want to bang if you were unattached?"

"No. I haven't."

"Really now. I'm the only attractive man for you."

"It's not that. I just never think about being unattached. I want to be attached. You don't want to, do you?"

"No. I just think it's not so crazy."

"Let's wait a few months and see what happens to them first."

Three months went by. Amy and Joey were still going strong. Brenda was surprised. Fritz wasn't so much. They threw a holiday party, and Brenda and Fritz came to it. They brought eggnog. A girl at the party started flirting with Fritz. Fritz didn't pay her much mind, but Brenda was seething. He shied away before she slapped a bitch.

"You were going to lose it weren't you."

"Who does that woman think she is? Throwing herself at you, in front of your wife."

"She probably thinks we're open game. I have a feeling most of these people are."

"What they do in their home is their business, but if they even think they're getting that from me or you, they'll end up with a swift punch in a nose."

"I'll be sure to inform any flirters."

Brenda gave him a look and then she went to get some eggnog.

Fritz must have been open season because another woman came up to him. "Are you available?"

"No."

She left. Easy. Brenda returned, having not noticed the other woman. They started to mingle. This place was like a thrift shop. People came with one person and traded in for something "new." Brenda wasn't trading anything. She possessively took Fritz's hand.

A man approached her. He was kind of old and kind of fat. Other than that he looked generic.

"You want to check out the jacuzzi."

"No," and she walked away. No reason to talk to him.

Amy came up to them to chat. "Thanks for coming."

"What kind of party is this?" Brenda inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone we have talked to has either propositioned him or me or both of us. Is this some kind of swingers party?"

"Well, no. I mean some of the people here are swingers, but this is just a holiday party. I hope no one's bothering you."

"No," Fritz answered. "We'll be fine."

Brenda scowled.

Amy went on to greet more guests.

"What's with you?"

"What? I don't like being shopped around like a piece of meat."

"You didn't have to be so rude to Amy."

"How was I rude? I just wanted to have fun at my friend's party, not have to be on the defensive all day."

"You're the only girl I know who gets mad because men find you attractive."

"I don't care how they find me. I don't need them to make moves on me, especially not in front of my husband. How rude!"

"You're offended that they're hitting on you, in front of me."

"Yes. They may as well be saying. I see you're married. I don't care that you have chosen a life partner. Wanna get busy. What makes them think I would throw away my life for 30 minutes with some cad who didn't even bother to introduce himself properly." A man who was going to approach her turned around and walked away.

"I didn't think swingers bothered you so much," Fritz responded. "A lot them don't think of sex with new people as throwing away their lives." Joey was right behind her.

"I don't have a problem with swingers. I have a problem with men treating me like I'm a piece of property. I'm not just a vagina. I am a person, and I never like when people just approach me, and think I'll put out because I'm blonde and I have an accent. All of these guys seem to want some, but none of them are willing to treat me like a person. They didn't ask for my name, introduce themselves, ask anything about me, offer me any information as to who they were. They just want to see if they can get it in. I'm not anybody's sex toy, and I refuse to be treated like one."

"I'm sorry to hear my guests have been less than friendly."

"Joey, I didn't realize you were,"

"Don't worry about it, although I swear every rude person, Amy invited him. Can I get you a drink?"

"Do you have any brandy?"

"Be right back."

Fritz never thought about why Brenda was so put off when guys hit on her. Women would hit on him, but never saw himself as being used. "I love you, and I always see you as a person, a lovely one."

"I know." She kissed his lips.

"One brandy."

"Thanks Joey. Where's Coco?" Brenda loved their dog. She's in the master bedroom. Brenda was off. Fritz stayed to talk to Joey. "So how are things with you?"

"Pretty good. These last few months have been weird but fun."

"How so?"

"It works out well. Amy wants some things that I don't and vice versa. We were able to find supplements to our relationship. At first, it felt wrong. I felt guilty even though I wasn't really cheating, but then I would come home go to sleep, and Amy would curl up at my side like everything was normal, and then it became normal."

"Joey. Where's your beer?" Some bro came up to him. "I'll have to put more out. Excuse me." Joey was off.

The bro looked at Fritz. "Were you hoping to get some tail too?"

"No, I came here with someone."

"So did I. Hopefully, I can find an upgrade. I heard there's a hot blonde here in a tight red sweater. We took bets on who could nail her. I haven't seen her yet, but maybe I can win. Have you seen her?"

"Nope Sorry."

"Well, maybe I'll find her yet."

"Joey, got any beer yet?"

No wonder Brenda doesn't like these people. Fritz went to find her.

Bedroom

Brenda was rubbing Coco's belly. "You're a sweetie, and you treat everyone exactly the same." Coco rolled around on her back and panted. Amy came inside. "Oh, hi Brenda."

"Hey Amy."

"You're the best, Coco."

"Don't spoil her. She's already a princess."

"Of course she is. She's so sweet."

"You needed a break."

"Yeah. You know I'm not a people person."

"I don't know why. I think you're great."

"Thanks Amy. It was nice of you to invite us."

"You don't mean that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not hard to tell you hate the people here."

"You didn't know that when you invited me, I hope."

"No. I didn't. Why do they irk you so much?"

"When I go to parties, I hope to chat, have casual conversation, listen to some music, maybe dance with Fritz. I don't expect to feel like I'm the feature fox on the annual hunt."

"That bad."

"It's like they're a prize or something."

Fritz came in.

"You too!"

He rubbed Coco. "Who's my favorite?"

She was in seventh heaven.

"You were right Brenda. Those guys are total jerk. They placed bets on who could nail you first."

"Can't say this is the first time. But not you Coco, you're the greatest."

Amy sighed and went back to deal with her party. She wanted these jerks gone. Her real friends were coming soon. There not a lot of people who are in the swinger community in this area. They often become friends out of necessity, but these guys were not the kind she wanted to have around.

Joey looked at her. "Something wrong."

"No. It's just..."

"You want these jerks out of your house."

"Yeah."

"I have an idea." He went up to his bedroom. Fritz and Brenda were playing with Coco.

"Brenda, how do you get rid of shameless jerks who will bang anything?"

She smiled. "Leave that to me."

She walked downstairs. "Hi. Gentlemen. There's a holiday party at Buster's Lounge and it's going to be quite a night, cheap drinks, and cheaper women. I'll be heading over there soon enough to meet my girlfriends. I would be most thankful if there was a guy who could snag us a table. We would reward him in kind." She gave her sweetest smile. The trashy men all took off. Brenda poured herself another eggnog and went up to Joey. "You're welcome."

Amy sighed in relief. After about 15 minutes, her friends started to arrive.

The party was much better now. People mingled and danced. Brenda was dancing with one guy named Pierre and speaking to him in French. Fritz grabbed some cookies.

Pierre was a good dancer. It was nice to to speak French. Brenda hadn't done that in a while. He asked her what she had planned for the night. She told him she planned to back home with her husband and bang him silly. He laughed and spun her around.

"I believe he has his eyes on you" he told her. "He won't punch me, will he."

"No. He's a sweetheart."

"Like you."

"No. He's the nice one. I'm the naughty one."

He grinned. "I will leave you to him then. Good night, madame."

She went up to her husband.

"You were having fun out there."

"It was nice to speak French."

"With an interested man."

"Don't be silly."

"Was he not hitting on you?"

"He'd be more likely to hit on you." He got her hint.

"It was nice though. He is quite the dancer."

"And I'm not."

"He's trained."

"I see how it is. Maybe I'll find a trained dancer to dance with too."

She kissed him. "Not tonight. I have plans."

"Which are."

"What fun would it be if I told you?"

They kissed again.


End file.
